


Feathered hats and clotpolls

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, feathered hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't fond of feathered hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathered hats and clotpolls

Clotpoll,

Making me wear that stupid feathered hat wasn't your finest hour. ~~I'm going to destroy it first chance I get~~.

So you did save my life. As a reward, I thought I'd just ~~tear it to shreds, stuff it down a midden heap and let the pigs at it~~ put the hat away someplace ~~where no one will ever find it~~ safe.

When you smiled at me, punching me in the shoulder, looking as if you wanted to give me a hug, well ~~I wanted to hug you back, tell you how much I love you and could we do something fantastic like getting naked, rolling around in your bed and finding out just how many times we could have filthy, incredible sex before I wore you out~~ I thought we were at least friends.

But then you ordered me to wear that monstrosity again just to prove that you have no heart. You big glumpy bone-idled toad.

As if I'd ever put something so ridiculous on my head again.

You wear it if you love it so much. It would be a good look on you.

Ever so much smarter than a fatheaded prince with entitlement issues,

Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
